Hell out of Heaven
by Merry Wanderer of the Night
Summary: Madelyn has had a crush on Draco for as long as she could remember.  Now she has to work against him to solve some stange happenings at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note _

_Okay, so, basically, a Ravenclaw girl has a crush on Draco. That's just about all I have right now, but I promise it's turning into something more. This is my first fan fiction, so forgive me if we kind of muddle through it. The uploading will be a little irregular, because I'm in seventh grade, and our teachers think we have no lives. Reviews are very much appreciated, plus they will help me come up with ideas. Maddie, if _you_ don't review, we have a problem. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, and the shortness. I'm usually pretty good at catching them but sometimes I skip over them. Well, let me stop my rambling, and here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>I smiled. It's not like he was going to notice. But, alas, the moment before he turned the corner, he glanced my way. Quickly, and expertly averting my eyes, I walked away, late for transfiguration.<p>

I was probably the only person outside Slytherin that had a crush on Draco Malfoy, but I couldn't help it! His white-blonde hair and the fact that he almost never smiled, always sneering, mesmerized me. How could he be so perfect, yet so flawed? Ravenclaw almost never had classes with Slytherin, which was a shame.

I walked into my classroom, head down, hoping to go unnoticed, since I was late. Things never go my way. Right before I sat down Professor McGonagoll turned from her black board. "Madelyn Macanole!" she screeched, "How dare you walk into my classroom even a second late!" I held my breath. She rarely got this angry. What was going on that had her so stressed? "Explain yourself!" she said, snapping me out of thoughts.

"I-" she cut me off.

"Three points from Ravenclaw!" I inhaled sharply; I'd never gotten points taken away from my house before. Hanging my head, I sat down next to a frizzy-haired Gryffindor whose name I don't recall. She giggled and I glared at her.

Professor McGonagoll continued her lesson. I daydreamed, until that wretched Gryffindor girl, I believe she was called Hermione Granger, interrupted me, telling me that class was over.

Granger was always cruel to me, and such a know-it-all. I didn't understand how she befriended Ron Weasley, and the Potter boy. They've always been so kind and brave. Nonetheless I rose from my seat, gathering my things. Transfiguration was my last class f the day, so I returned to the Ravenclaw common room to kill some time before dinner.

It was fairly early, so most of the comfortable chairs were not occupied. I chose one near the fire. Luna Lovegood was fast asleep in a corner of the common room, snoring quietly. I'll never understand that girl. Anywho, I reached into a pocket of my robes, that I had charme to be bigger, and retrieved a small paperback book.

As I was lost in story, I stop thinking so much. I only had a few chapters left, so when I finished it I stood up. More people had arrived in the common room, and it was getting noisy. Some Ravenclaws where playing chess, others debating muggle science, and other concepts. I exited the common room, spotting a certain some one disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

I would know that hair anywhere. Draco Malfoy raced down the hall, turning the corner just as I registered who it was. But what was he doing in this part of the castle? I stopped dead in my tracks. Acting on Ravenclaw impulse, I began to think I began to think. I asked myself questions such as, why is Draco here. What is he doing? Merlin's beard, I thought, why in the hell and I just standing here? Mustering up as much courage as I could, I took off my flip- flops, placing them near the entrance to the dormitories. I sprinted in the direction that Draco had run. My dark hair flew behind me, as did my robes.

Almost immediately after turning the corner that Draco had disappeared behind, I slammed into Hermione Granger, knocking the both of us to the ground. We both scrambled up quickly. She was wearing Slytherin robes that were a bit too big for her. "What are you doing running in the halls! For a Raven claw, you're pretty stupid," she said, sneering.

In more ways than one, she was right. I'd always gotten poor marks in most classes, and I was never a quick thinker. I was still puzzled over the fact that the sorting hat had put me in Ravenclaw. They say that Ravenclaws are wise, but I'd never felt remotely smart. Thinking back on it, I should have realized that the person I'd seen in the hallway had white-blonde hair, like Draco's, and the person that stood before me had brown hair. Disgustingly frizzy hair, at that.

After a few seconds of thinking, I came up with a remark to throw back at her. "What are you doing in Slytherin robes?" She was at a loss for words, and I was almost beaming that I had stumped her. "That's what I thought. You have no reason to be in Slytherin robes, let alone Draco's!" I covered my mouth, appalled that I had said that.

"How do you know that they are Draco's?" she said slyly. I knew that they were Draco's because the Dark Mark was embroidered on the inside of his robes. Nobody was supposed to know that I liked him, or watched him all the time. I was now at a loss for words. Granger laughed. "Looks like Malfoy has a little stalker." Hermione was damn near hysterics. I felt myself flush bright pink. The way she was acting only reinforced my opinion that she was a wretched know- it- all. Hermione turned around. "Follow me," she said plainly. Not knowing what else to do, I did. She led me down hallways I'd never seen before, but she seemed to know where she was going.

We came to the end of a hallway and Hermione spun around, nearly knocking me to the ground. "Turn around," she said. Granger seemed to be fond of ordering people around. Admitting to myself that I was a little frightened of her, I did what she had told me to. Granger began to mumble something under her breath. Waiting for her to do something unspeakable to me, my shoulders tensed. Hermione Granger laughed. "Relax Macanole, I'm not going to kill you in some creative way and hide the body." I relaxed a bit, though not much. Her Gryffindor cockiness was beginning to get on my nerves.

Hermione grabbed my shoulder, telling me to turn around again. We walked back the way we had come, turning once again at the end of the hall. Is this how she was going to punish me? Force me to walk back and forth in this hallway, where no one would find me? She proved me wrong by grabbing my shoulder and pulling to a door that I could have sworn wasn't there before.

Inside the room were a few mats and dueling mannequins. Playing wizard chess in the corner was Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. I didn't know either of them very well, but I had heard that they were your stereotypical boys. I had also heard that they were reckless and stupid. I didn't know if any of these things were true, but I had a feeling I would find out soon.

"Harry, Ron, I think we've found our girl."

_Once again, I apologize for last chapter. Thank you Maddie, for agreeing to edit for me, and thank you to anyone that has reviewed. I spent a little more time on this chapter, and I am a little more proud of it. Please subscribe and review, leaving ideas preferably. This story has finally begun to write itself, and boy do I have awesomeness in store for you. _


	3. Chapter 3

They explained it to me. I still refused to believe the words that I was hearing. A kidnapping? At Hogwarts? It seemed very unlikely to me, but I sat quietly listening to the three of them arguing.

Ron, Harry, and that Granger girl told me about a kidnapping. Someone had allegedly taken a Hufflepuff girl and hid her somewhere in the castle. Harry told me about the Marauder's Map and how it worked. "Why can't you just find her on the map?" I asked.

"Because," said Ron. _Thank you for the fantastic explanation, idiot, _I thought. He must have read the expression on my face because he blushed and looked at the floor, frowning.

Harry grinned, chuckling at Ron. "We believe that Lacey Green is being held in the Room of Requirement." Harry explained what that did, too. I was beginning to have my fill of magical things that day. "We can't see it on the map, though. According to the map, anyone in the room quite literally doesn't exist," he finished. I could tell Harry was very proud of his intelligent answer. A Ravenclaw could do that in their sleep.

"If that is true, how do you know that she is even in the castle?" I asked, nearly destroying his theory.

"How do you know that she is not?" Granger replied, smirking.

"Mione, don't do that, you look like Draco," said Ron, with a stony cold face. Granger then sneered at him. I nearly broke a rib trying to keep from laughing at her ridiculous face.

Granger had become quite cross, so I didn't say anything more to bother her. Harry then spoke up again. "We have enough proof to suspect Draco Malfoy. Heard of him?" Heard of him? I all but stalked him! At the mention of his name, my heart started to race, the thumping echoing in my ears. Soon after, my slow head processed what Harry had accused Draco of. I shot him a death glare, and he stopped smiling. "What?" he asked.

"How do you know it was him," I growled.

Granger gave me a smile that was far from dazzling. "Because, darling," she said with mock care, "Draco has a history of doing things like this." That was it. I was around Draco enough to know that he had never done anything like this. Would he?

I admit that as much as I watched Draco, I really barely knew him. I still knew that he wouldn't do a thing like this. How would he? To take her in the first place would be far beyond him. Once again, I admit that Draco has been cruel, but he was simply a bully (a very good looking one, mind you). But that's all he was, a bully. He wasn't a kidnapper. No student at Hogwarts was, as far as I knew. There had to be someone outside the student body causing these problems...

* * *

><p><em>Author's note:<em>

_I have a few things to apologize for:_

1. _The shortness._

2_. The delay on updating._

3_. The shortness D:_

_I was in a hurry when I wrote this chapter, so it is very very very very short. I can't apologize enough for that._ _Thank you jackieness and Moose of Music (lol maddie) for reviewing. Speaking of reviewing, you should go do that._

THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!_ It needed to be said..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry... Sort of**

The next few weeks found Harry pacing the halls. He had no leads, no matter how much he wanted to hope it was Draco. It would never end, would it? Maddie refused to spread to him or the rest of the trio. She just near snarled at Harry every time he caught her glance in the Great Hall, or even in the library. Harry just didn't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie... sort of<strong>

Maddie had a different view on things. She thought that the golden trio was wrongfully blaming the one she fancied (stalked). Maddie was almost positive that Draco could not have committed this crime. She watched him all the time, and she would have seen something if he was guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione... for sure<strong>

It was absolutely ridiculous. Harry was falling head over heels for her, and I needed to stop it. Draco didn't know that we knew, and if our plan didn't go smoothly, I would let Crookshanks loose on somebody. Maybe Ron... or Harry... or better yet, that good-for-nothing bitch.  
>I have no idea why i chose her, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.<p>

She's unbelievably pretty, even if she does not know it herself, and I'm afraid that soon enough Draco _will_ fall for her, and that would be terrible for the plan. Wait a second... I could make that work...

The masquerade ball was approaching fast, and we were going to get Draco to ask Maddie… (insert evil smile here)

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So sorry for the disgusting quatlity of this chapter, from the shortness to the... shortness. I wanted to let you know that I'm still alive... I have really really really really bad writer's block for this story, so any and all ideas are much appreciated. Thank you to anyone who reviewed (I don't think anybody did) and subscribed (once again, I'm too lazy to go check). Pleas please please chack out my other stories. Speaking of other stories, I'm working on a Doctor Who/Harry Potter story; keep an eye out for that. It shall be called _All Good Things End.


End file.
